In between days
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Apenas mais um dia na vida de Ron e Hermione.


- Ron, vem aqui, corre!

- O que foi, Hermione? Você está bem? Precisa de algo? Quer ir ao St. Mungus? – Hermione riu. Ron ficou confuso. – O que foi agora? Você me chama, parece que algo sério está acontecendo e quando chego você começa a rir?

- Você deveria estar acostumado com esses rompantes, Ronald! Afinal, te chamo como se o mundo estivesse acabando há vários anos.

- Bom, você tem razão, só não sei por que insiste em fazer isso. Sem contar que no estado em que 'estamos', não é de admirar minha preocupação, Sra. Weasley.

- Eu ainda acho lindo você me chamar de Sra. Weasley. – Ela sorriu ternamente, os olhos brilhando.

- E eu acho que sou o cara mais sortudo do universo por poder dizer isso. – Ron devolveu o sorriso e a alegria refletida no olhar calmo.

- Hmm... é bom eu aproveitar, não é? Afinal, não te vejo tão romântico há eras, então...

- Como assim? Eu sempre fui com você e...

- Não senhor! Esqueceu que sempre achei que você tinha a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá? Isso porque fui generosa, normalmente eu diria que não havia um coração batendo no seu peito.

- Ai Hermione, essa doeu! – Ron fez biquinho e abaixou os olhos, fingindo uma mágoa que ele não conhecia há muito tempo.

- Oh! Me desculpa, amor! Vem cá! – Ela afastou-se para o lado e Ron deitou-se no colo dela.

- Adoro ficar assim com você. O tempo passa tão rápido que sempre acho injusto.

- É verdade, mas eu não te chamei aqui para isso. Levanta!

- O que foi, hein? Você sabe que eu gosto de ficar deitado no seu colo e...

- Oh! – Hermione ermHermsoltou uma exclamação alta.

- O que foi isso? – Ron saltou e em um pulo já estava alerta. – O que você está sentindo, Mione?

- Ronald, será que eu vou conseguir dizer o que quero sem você agir como um vigilante?

- Oh! Desculpe. É meio incontrolável, certo? Afinal esse é meu trabalho também. Bom, diga o que você quer então.

- Senta aqui do meu lado. – Ron obedeceu e sentou-se com cuidado.

Hermione contava com oito meses de gravidez, e Ron não conseguia deixar de pensar que ela tinha ficado, se possível fosse, ainda mais linda, mais radiante, mais atraente. Obviamente ele estava mais cuidadoso, menos implicante e mais atencioso (na verdade, mais do que o normal). De qualquer forma, ele sentia-se radiante com a chega do primeiro filho dos dois. Ele seria pai!

Além da óbvia felicidade, Ron e Hermione decidiram que só saberiam o sexo do bebê quando ele (ou ela) nascesse. E, mesmo achando estranho, ele estava torcendo para que fosse uma menina. Uma princesa a quem ele protegeria e amaria todos os dias sem descanso.

- Acorda, Ron! – Hermione parecia levemente exasperada depois de estalar os dedos algumas vezes. – Onde você estava, hein?

- Bem aqui, oras. Além do mais, eu também tenho o direito de ter meus devaneios, especialmente com essa expectativa que estou vivendo... que _nós_ estamos vivendo, Mione. – ele acariciou a barriga da esposa com cuidado. – Uau! O que foi isso?

- Foi por isso que te chamei. – Hermione riu e guiou a mão do marido para o lado esquerdo da barriga um pouco mais acima de onde ele estava tocando.

- Hermione! – Ron estava com os olhos arregalados. – O que está havendo aí dentro, hein? – ela riu.

- Eu acho que, independentemente de ser menino ou menina, teremos um entusiasta de quadribol.

- Oh, isso é bom! – Ele sorria bobamente, os olhos brilhando.

- Aqui. – Hermione guiou a mão de Ron para o centro da barriga.

- Uau, parece que nosso bebê gosta de usar os pés.

- Até demais. Às vezes parece que minhas costelas vão ser quebradas ao meio e todas ao mesmo tempo. – Ron sorriu e continuou a acariciar a barriga de Hermione. Logo estava sério e pensativo.

- Todos os dias eu tenho a impressão de que eu sou o cara mais feliz do universo, sabia? – Hermione tinha a mesma impressão, embora tivesse mais certeza que Ron. Ela conseguia sentir a pontinha de insegurança perdida entre as palavras dele, como se ainda houvesse algo dentro de seu coração que o impedisse de desfrutar da vida que eles estavam construindo juntos.

- E por que só impressão? – Ela fechou os olhos e relaxou com a proximidade do corpo dele junto ao seu.

Ele não respondeu e quando abriu os olhos Hermione viu os dele cheios de lágrimas e uma expressão de dor se espalhando pelo rosto.

- Ron, o que foi?

- Isso é justo, Mione? Tudo está tão perfeito, tão bom. Minha vida hoje é exatamente o que eu sempre quis. Trabalho com o que escolhi, estou casado com a mulher por quem sou apaixonado desde sempre, serei pai... mas isso é justo?

- Do que você está falando, Ron? O que está acontecendo? – Hermione estava ficando assustada, ainda mais quando viu que as lágrimas corriam livres pelo rosto do marido.

- Eu ainda não acho justo ter uma vida tão... perfeita, se é que eu posso dizer isso, e saber que faltam tantas pessoas com quem a gente convivia... – Ele não conseguiu continuar, tentava secar as lágrimas, mas era inútil.

Hermione sabia de quem ele falava. Apesar de já terem se passado quase oito anos da morte de Fred, Ron ainda não tinha muita resistência, por assim dizer, quando algo fazia com que ele se lembrasse do irmão; e esse era um momento que, mesmo involuntariamente, o fez lembrar-se do que a vida de Fred poderia ter sido caso não tivesse...

- Vem aqui! – Ela abriu os braços. Ron colocou a cabeça sobre o peito dela e, mesmo em uma posição não muito confortável, ficou quieto, ainda que continuasse chorando.

Vários minutos se passaram até Hermione ter a certeza de que Ron não estava mais chorando.

- Ron, eu sei que é difícil imaginar como poderia ter sido a vida do Fred, mas eu acho que está na hora de você pensar que talvez ele não te deixaria em paz se soubesse que você ainda se deixa dominar por essa culpa que não é sua.

- Mas Mione...

- Sshhh... nada de "mas". Eu não quero o meu marido triste e depressivo no dia que o nosso bebê nascer. Ron, a melhor coisa que nós podemos fazer hoje é separar as lembranças boas que nós temos do Fred e deixá-las na superfície das nossas memórias. Não consigo te ver assim, triste. Eu logo sinto saudade do seu lado brincalhão, do seu sorriso. Eu queria que você pensasse bem sobre esses momentos em que você se deixa levar por esses sentimentos que de certa forma são ruins. Isso não faz bem para nós, Ron.

Ele ficou em silêncio por mais tempo. Hermione acariciava os cabelos dele, esperando pelo mesmo argumento de sempre.

- Quando o tio Bilius morreu, a tia Mary ficou conosco na Toca por uma semana. – Hermione ficou surpresa com a mudança de história. – Ela se levantava todos os dias bem cedo e passava a maior parte do tempo com a gente. Foi ela quem ensinou alguns truques para os gêmeos. Foi ela também quem deu o primeiro dragão de brinquedo para o Charlie.

- Ron...

- Eu achava estranha a reação dela. Não entendia, porque sempre ouvia dizer que as pessoas ficavam tristes durante o período de luto. Um dia perguntei a ela porque estava agindo daquela forma. Me lembro claramente da resposta que ela me deu: "A vida continua Ronald e, por mais que eu queira chorar e me lamentar por ter perdido meu marido, a única coisa que posso fazer é seguir vivendo. Vou sentir muito a falta dele e vai ser difícil acordar todos os dias sem o seu tio ao meu lado, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não ficaria muito feliz em me ver triste." – Ele ficou em silêncio novamente. Então, Ron falou em um tom mais calmo. – Acho que é isso, não é? A gente só precisa ter um pouco de coragem pra tirar essa cortina de tristeza dos olhos. A única coisa que fica é a saudade, porque as lembranças boas que eu tenho do Fred são tantas que eu não conseguiria lembrar de nada que aconteceu em Hogwarts naquele dia nem mesmo se quisesse. – Ele secou o rosto e voltou a olhar para Hermione.

- Oh Ron! – Ela o abraçou. Hermione sentia uma emoção genuína e intensa pulsando em seu peito. – É exatamente isso. Sua tia era uma mulher sábia e soube te dizer a coisa certa. E agora, o que você vai fazer?

- Bom, acho que a primeira providência é comprar uma vassoura de brinquedo para enfeitar o teto do quarto do bebê. E pôsteres dos Cannons também.

- Ah, pôsteres dos Cannons não, Ron. Por favor, não quero o quarto do nosso filho arruinado com aquela coisa alaranjada berrante na parede.

- Mas Mione...

- Nem pensar, Ronald!

- Só um então.

- Não!

- Você é malvada.

- Sou mesmo.

- Ah é? Bom, acho que eu gosto de você assim.

- Sério? – Ela olhou pra ele com um brilho totalmente diferente no olhar. – Então vem cá.


End file.
